Velvet Skin
by My Bunny Rena
Summary: Sungmin selalu membuat Kyuhuyun mabuk


**Velvet Skin**

**By Pink Pumpkin Prince**

**Main Cast always Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Rate M (Mature)**

**Genre: Romantic**

**YAOI/Abal/cerita pasaran/NC gagal/typos/ceritangebut**

**Melihat Sungmin membuat saya ingin jadi istrinya, tapi ngeliat melotot galak, harapan saya jadi ilang, jadilah saya pengibar bendera JOY. **

**No Bash, No Flame, kritik dan saran diharapkan buat pemula di sini kaya saya**

.

**¥¥~~Selamat Menikmati~~¥¥**

.

.

"Sungmin, cobalah untuk diet!"

"KYU?!"

"Apa?! Memang kenyataannya dia semakin gendut, Omma!?"

Suasana itu terjadi di ruang makan, sarapan pagi mereka selalu penuh keributan, dan biang ribut dan resenya siapa lagi kalau bukan, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu terus-terusan mengomentari Sungmin.

"jaga mulutmu Cho Kyuhyun! jangan diambil hati ya, Min!" Heechul memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menyukai Babysitter yang baru ini? Dia kan rajin, merawat Taemin, adiknya Cho Kyuhyun dengan baik, mengasuhnya dengan terampil dan penuh kasih sayang.

Sungmin juga terlihat jadi tidak bernafsu untuk melanjutkan makannya, tapi untuk beranjak dari sana dia enggan, tidak sopan, dia masih memahami posisi dirinya di rumah itu.

"jangan dengarkan! kau semakin manis jika pipi chubby-mu ini berisi, tidak tirus. Itu tidak cocok untukmu, Min. makanlah yang banyak, ne?!" Cho Heechul, Omma Cho Kyuhyun membela habis-habisan Sungmin, yang memang dia tahu bahwa Sungmin itu sangat suka makan.

Sebenarnya, secara fisik Sungmin tidak gendut, dia lebih bagus dikatakan montok, ah Bohay lebih gaul.

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit tidak suka, selalu saja begitu.

"Min, Taeminnie sudah kau bersihkan? Aku mau membawanya jalan-jalan di taman "

"Nde, Nyonya. Taemin…"

"Min?! jangan panggil nyonya, panggil saya, oema, Ne?!"

"nde, oem…oemma." Gugup Sungmin menjawabnya, karna dia tahu kalau segala keputusan Cho Heechul harus dituruti, tapi dia juga senang karna dianggap bagian dari keluarga ini.

"setelah makan, tolong bawa Taeminnie padaku. Dan aku hanya ingin berdua saja dengannya, kau bebas untuk hari ini, Min."

"nde, Oema."

"dan kau, Cho. Bukannya kau ada kuliah hari ini?"

"dosennya sedang keluar negeri, oemma." Kyuhyun menjawab ogah-ogahan.

"oeh, arrasso."

.

.

.

Clik

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaiannya, membuka pintunya dan memilih-milih pakaian yang cocok digunakan untuk hari ini, karna jika Cho Heechul membebaskan tugasnya sebagai Babysitter, maka dia tidak perlu memakai pakaian itu.

Sambil memilih-milih baju yang cocok, ia melagukan nyanyian seksi diiringi gerakan pinggulnya yang tak kalah seksi, membuat bulatan kenyalnya ikut-ikutan bergoyang menggoda iman.

"SHIT?! Lee Sungmin!? Kau berusaha menggodaku, oehh?!"

Ups, gertakan nyalang siapakah itu?

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan terkikik geli, karna usahanya menggoda seseorang yang dia tahu sudah menunggu di kamarnya itu terkena perangkapnya.

Sungmin tetep cuek, malah sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu dan pelan-pelan membungkukkan badannya, sehingga ahh, gumpalan putihnya makin terlihat, karna kalian tau sendiri, jika rok mini Babysitter itu tak seberapa panjangnya.

"Ahhh..."

Sungmin mendesah saat tangan kekar orang itu, meremas bongkahan itu dengan gusar dan tak teratur. Namun, menghasilkan sengatan pada tubuhnya.

"kau harus selesaikan ini, Ming sayang. Ehmm" gumam orang itu di telinga sungmin, sehingga dengan jelas sungmin mendengar deru nafas memburu penuh nafsu darinya.

"ahhh, Kyuuuhh ehmmpp…"

Desahannya terhalang bibir seksi milik Kyuhyun, Tangannya mendekap erat perut sungmin dan melekatkan tubuh mereka berdua, dan sungmin merasakan bagian genital kyuhyun terasa sangat membesar.

Sungmin sengaja menggesekkan bongkahan kenyal itu pada genital kyuhyun. Membuat sengatan itu semakin terasa.

"ughhh, naughty "

"enghhh Kyuuuhh ahhh" sungmin meremas lembut rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

Kecupan dan jilatan lidah panas Kyuhyun di lehernya yang sensitive sungguh membuat panas di tubuhnya bergejolak.

Ciuman kyuhyun beralih pada wajah sempurna Sungmin, terus melumat habis bibir Plum pinkish sungmin. Tangannya tetap meremas dengan gemas pantat semok itu dan Sungmin suka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun.

"ehmmm"

Sungmin menekan tenguk Kyuhyun memperdalam ciuman mereka, melupakan kejadian tak mengenakan di antara keduanya tadi.

Menurunkan celana dalam Sungmin, lalu melanjutkan aksi meremas bongkahan kenyal itu.

"ahhh kyuuuh ehmm, kaau suka?"

Sungmin bertanya dengan mata sayu kelincinya, bibir merah yang membengkak, dan peluh di lehernya, Kyuhuyun yang melihatnya sungguh dibuat tak berdaya.

'kau sangat sexy ming' batin kyuhyun

"kau harus tetap menjaga ini untukku Ming. lakukanlah perawatan dan latihan bokong secara rutin."

Tangan itu mengelus lagi dari atas ke bawah, meremasnya dan memutarnya. Begitu berulang-ulang membuat sungmin melenguh kenikmatan.

Kyuhyun melepas celananya dengan tergesa dan megeluarkan genital kebanggaannya lalu menggesekkannya ke belahan kenyal Sungmin. Hanya bagian bawah mereka yang terekspose.

"ahhh…ehmmm kyuuuh punyamuu hoot aaahh" Sungmin sudah tak tahan, tangannya bertumpu pada lemari dinding, membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"yeeaaahh baabbbyyy, kali ini tidak ada foreplay, naughty…"

Kyuhyun mengocok sebentar juniornya, cairan precum sudah membasahi kepalanya dan hal itu lumayan untuk mejadi pelumas.

Perlahan-lahan dia melesakkan juniornya ke dalam hole sempit itu.

Sungmin mengernyit kesakitan, perih mendera hole yang sudah beberapa kali dibobol kyuhyun. Tapi, tetap saja tanpa ada foreplay akan sangat terasa perih.

"yaahhh, ahhh,,,stop Cho!? sakiiit"

"rileks min!?" Kyuhyun mengocok junior Sungmin, megalihkan kesakitan itu.

"ahhh ehmmm,,,kyuuhh lebh bih aahh cepathhh…AHHH"

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, junior kyuhyun sudah tertanam di dalam holenya. Dan Kyuhyun langsung memaju mundurkan tubuhnya mencari puncak kenikmatan itu.

"ahhh…ehhmmm..kyuuuhhh…yah yahh di sanaah aahh ehmppp"

Desahan Sungmin sungguh menggema, Kyuhyun takut akan terdengar sampai keluar. Makanya dia menyumpal mulut itu dengan bibirnya.

"erhhmm min, pelankan suaramuh.."

"ahhh…inihhh nikhmath kyuhh"

Desahan-desahan itu terus menggema sampai keduanya mencapai puncak kenikmatan dan melenguhkan nama masing-masing. Kyuhyun ambruk sambil menekan Sungmin ke lemari, Sungmin juga sudah sangat lemas, dia juga hanya bisa bersandar pasrah.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke ranjang dan membaringkan tubuh mereka dengan Sungmin memeluk pinggangnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada kyuhyun. Romance after sex.

"kyuu hiksss"

"hemm wae, Ming, kenapa menangis? Apa aku terlalu kasar?" Kyuhyun khawatir Sungmin masih kesakitan.

"anio..kau..kauu…hikss…kau bilang aku gendut tadi kan…hikss…aku tak percaya kau menyukaiku cho…hiksss" aih ngambek deh tuh, kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya kasar, yaah dia juga sadar, tadi pagi komentarnya terlalu sarkatis untuk Sungmin, apalagi dia tahu kalau Sungmin sangat sensitive jika menyangkut urusan berat badan.

"ming sayaaang…" Kyuhyun memeluk sungmin erat dan membawa wajah sungmin ke dadanya. "aku kan berbuat itu supaya Oema gak tau kalau kita punya hubungan, gawat kan kalau dia tau!?"

Yaaah, beginilah hubungan mereka, Sungmin yang baru satu minggu bekerja menjadi Babysitter di rumahnya itu sudah membuatnya mabuk dengan tubuh seksinya itu, salahkan saja pakaian sialan itu!

Pakaian babysitter itu begitu mencetak jelas bokong kenyal sungmin, dan Kyuhyun yang setiap pulang kuliah selalu mengawasi Sungmin di kamar adik kecilnya itu dengan tertegun. Naughty Ming, dia juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun selalu memperhatikan dirinya dan kesempatan itu tak disia-siakannya.

Cup

Kyuhyun membawa wajah sungmin ke hadapannya dan mengecup bibir itu, penuh cinta.

"mianhe…kalau aku sudah mapan, kau secepatnya akan ku lamar." Cup, kembali lumatan lumatan itu terjadi.

"ehmm, ahhhh" sungmin melepaskan ciuman itu lalu merebahkan kepalanya ke dada kyuhyun.

"kalau eoma cho tahu, apakah dia akan marah?" sungmin sungguh khawatir dengan posisinya sekarang, dia hanya seorang Babysitter, sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun seorang anak pengusaha yang kaya raya, jauh sekali perbedaan mereka. Dan Oema Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu kalau Sungmin itu namja.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnnya.

"tidak sayaaang, eomma sudah sangat menyukaimu. Kalau kita berdua sudah siap kita akan mengejutkan eomma, nde?!"

Sungmin kembali menatap kyuhyun, dan dia percaya dengan ucapannya.

Senyum sungmin pun merekah.

"saranghae"

"nado saranghae"

Pagutan itu kembali terjadi, penuh cinta dan gairah.

Mereka selalu melakukan kegiatan itu setiap Cho Heechul pergi, jika Kyuhyun di kampus, maka Sungmin akan memberitahukan kalau Heechul sedang keluar dan Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan waktunya terbuang percuma untuk berdua dengan Sungmin.

Waktunya seolah tertarik hanya untuk berada di dekat Sungmin.

.

END

.

.

Saya bawa ni ff, lg pengen dan lg gila.

Karna saya udah wisuda, yeaaaah bye bye kampus, suuungguh lega sekali keluar dari jeratan tugas dan administrasi kampus yg bkin kepala botak.

Yang baru masuk kuliah, selamat ngampus.

Saya sekarang guru, guru mesum, ahahaha, gak juga sebenarnya saya mesum hanya untuk Kyumin, saya paling rela mereka menikah dan lagi nunggu undangannya.

Pernah terpikir rencana buat ngundang Appanya cho kyuhyun buat ngediriin yayasannya di Indonesia, tapi belum ada kontak ke kedubes Koreanya. Dan kayaknya ribet urusannya.

Yoshhh

Biar semangat reviewnya teman yang baik, please…

Gomawo


End file.
